Cosmo-Knights
|origin = Rifts Roleplaying Game |foundation = Cosmic Forge |headquarters = None as they travel through space |commanders = Cosmic Forge |agents = varies |goals = Protect life throughout the universe and fight evil wherever it is encountered. |type of heroes = Superhero Team |size = 300 |special abilities / weapons = various }} The Cosmo-Knights are demi-god like cosmic heroes in Palladium Games' Rifts roleplaying fictional universe. Throughout recorded history, the Cosmo-Knights have been a presence in the galactic affairs of the galaxy. Love and venerated by many, and feared and persecuted by the corrupt and evil. They defend the rights and lives of sentient beings against those who would destroy or enslave them. Background Cosmo-Knights are chosen by the Cosmic Forge which gives it some of its power, turning their bodies into cosmic energy batteries. It makes them powerful enough to go into an all out battle with a starship. Having such power comes with the responsibility to use it correctly and if they become corrupt, they lose their powers. It's possible for them to redeem themselves and therefore regain their powers, but in all of recorded history only one in a thousand succeed (approximately a dozen succeeded and went on to become heroes of legend). It's unknown how one can become a Cosmo-Knight as those whom are deemend worthy have come from all backgrounds, from emperors and princes to criminals and beggars. They have come from many races, including the warlike Kreeghor. The only ones not chosen are supernatural beings and creatures (e.g. dragons). When someone is chosen, the Forge contacts them in a dream and how it appears to the chosen individual varies on the person. They are asked to become a Cosmo-Knight and to make sure they know what they are getting into are shown visions of possible futures, even those with personal loss and tragic endings. If they say yes, they are transformed into supernatural beings with incredible powers and the ability to summon a "cosmic armor". They have a strict code of honor to which they must follow. They are told never to seek any public office or seek leadership positions due to the tempatation of power. They can work in law enforcement as well as give aid, support, and advice. Cosmo-Knights are encouraged to hide themselves until needed to prevent veneration and adoration by others, which could also end up corrupting them. The authority of the Cosmo-Knights is recognized in the Consortium of Civilized Worlds and they in turn recognize the authority of the CCW in its space. Powers and Abilities Cosmo-Knights have an undetermined lifespan but some have been around for 1000s of years. They are nearly invulnerable to most energy attacks. Since fire, plasma, and heat attacks do no damage at all to a Cosmo-Knight they can be at ground zero of a thermo-nuclear explosion or fly through the corona of a star without being effected in any shape or form. When it comes to particle beams, lasers, ion beams, and other directed energy weapons, such attacks inflict on a Cosmo-Knight only 1/100 of what they normally should. Cosmo-Knights are able to survive a 49 kiloton blast (though they would be seriously wounded) and the older, more experienced Cosmo-Knights can survive up to a 105 kiloton blast. They can also "summon" Cosmic armor that gives them additional protection, letting them survive up to a 82 kiloton blast. They can fly in space at FTL speeds, though to do so they have to charge up their energy while meditating for several minutes before going FLT. Within an atmosphere they can fly at up to hypersonic speeds. In combat, they fire cosmic blasts from the eyes or hands which inside an atmosphere inflict damage equivalent to a 50 kiloton explosion and in space inflicting damage equivalent up to a 250 kiloton explosion. They have the ability to regenerate and some of them invest a part of their power to create a Cosmic Weapon which becomes a part of the Cosmo-Knight. It is indestructible and the power it has depends on what the Cosmo-Knight wanted it to have at its creation (force field, energy blast, melee damage). Cosmo-Knights will receive the usual damage by physical attacks, magic, and psionics. Gallery Cosmo_Knight_(Rifts_Dimension_Book,_Phase_World).png|Cosmo-Knight soaring through space Cosmo-Knights,_group_(Rifts_Dimension_Book,_Phase_World).png|Group of Cosmo-Knights Cosmo-Knight_(Rifts_Dimension_Book,_Three_Galaxies).png Category:Aliens Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Knights Category:Paranormal Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Heroes